


I've got nothing

by araydre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Padme walks in on the two of them inchapter 16





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [tomb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tomb/pseuds/tomb)


End file.
